The present invention relates to orthopedic apparatus as for the external setting or securing of the parts of a fractured bone.
Danieletto, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,336 describes an orthopedic axial-fixation device in which a central body has inner and outer elongate cylindrical parts which have an angularly keyed telescoping relation, and pin mounts have ball-joint connection to the respective ends of the central body. Provision is made for selectively clamping the respective ball joints and for selectively clamping a given telescoped relation of the inner and outer parts. Provision is also made for selectively jacking (extending or retracting) the body length between ball joints. The patented device is well suited for application to fractures or similar problems affecting the larger bones, such as tibias and fibulas, particularly if the orthopedic surgeon or institution keeps an inventory of different body lengths, from which to select for use to meet a given orthopedic problem. But for smaller bones, such as the radius or ulna, wherein less bulk is desirable, and wherein it is also desirable to achieve a greater ratio of length adjustment with a single device (in order to avoid the requirement for an inventory of different body lengths, or of different-range body lengths), the design of the patented device is less than desirable.